Get Well
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Masamune still couldn't shake the feeling that Kojuro was too good from him, and that he didn't deserve any of his kindness.


"I love you."

The confession came as a surprise to Masamune. Yes, he and Kojuro were dating, but he didn't think it was that serious. Why would it be? A lot of people seemed to want to date him for whatever reason. Initially he had been shocked when Kojuro asked him out on a date; but he was ecstatic all the same.

He had a crush on Kojuro since he could remember! Then he made the mistake of thinking about it too much. Why would Kojuro want to be with someone like him? Yes, they were friends, but what was there to like about him? He was loud and stubborn, and selfish, and above all else, a monster!

But he had been told he was good looking. Girls thought that the eyepatch made him mysterious. He had dated a few of the girls he thought were nicer. Each relationship ended the same way. They said he wasn't passionate enough, and he was distant from them. He couldn't argue that. But that wasn't completely his fault! They all had an image in their head of how he should act; and when he couldn't deliver that fantasy, they got bored.

After the first few times that this took place, he started to keep them at a distance so they wouldn't see what he truly was. He couldn't get hurt that way.

But Kojuro was right before him saying that he loved him. His hand was against his cheek as he spoke softly. Masamune couldn't see a lie in those eyes. It made his heart skips a beat. There was no way that Kojuro was sincere! No, he couldn't be! How could he be?

"Masamune?" Kojuro was concerned by his lack of response, or more so, how responsive his face was, combined with the lack of words. Masamune was always verbal when it came to expressing himself.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to say that…"

Kojuro frowned. That wasn't it, and he knows it. Masamune had looked panicked not touched or surprised. The disbelief was to be expected, since the confession had been sudden. He just wasn't prepare to deal with Masamune's discomfort.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle. Yet, Masamune only shook his head.

"Not now. It's not you. It's just…later, alright?"

Kojuro sighed, but agreed. Masamune winced internally. Kojuro probably thought he did something wrong, or that he didn't feel the same way. He did! He loves Kojuro more than he can say, more than he's willing to admit. He just wasn't sure if he deserved Kojuro. Actually he knows he didn't deserve him!

It led to a week of tension between them. Kojuro was sure Masamune was going to break up with him. Masamune was still struggling to put his feelings to words. He told Kojuro that he had a paper due by next week and that he needed to concentrate. It would buy him some time for the moment being.

But Kojuro had confessed to him! He can't just let that go unanswered. As he thought of this, his hand trailed over his arm. It was a nervous habit he had developed over the years. His fingers gingerly touched the whelps and bumps of the horizontal scars that covered his arm. He grimaced at the memories each one held. All his self-hate and insecurities were spelled out there. It had been a while since he had held a blade.

No one knew about these scars except for Kojuro. The discovery itself had been an accident on Kojuro's part. Masamune firmly believed that he would never go out of his way to show these marks to anyone; but he had been more careless than ever about keeping it from him. Maybe, some part of him wanted Kojuro to know, or for anyone to notice for that matter.

It had been the first time Kojuro had ever gotten him naked. They had done a few things here and there like blow jobs, or mutual masturbation; but it hadn't been anything that called for full nudity. He always avoided that. Then again, that time he hadn't been paying much attention. Kojuro had been on top of him kissing him, rocking his hips against him, and telling him how much he wanted him.

Masamune had been glad for that. He'd been wanting to do this for the longest time. Kojuro always became nervous when he mentioned it. It was hard to tell if you didn't know what to look for, but Masamune knew the signs. His face would become stone and his words were exceedingly proper.

"Masamune, I do not think it is appropriate for us to engage in such lewd acts within the first months of us partaking in this relationship," He would say. Masamune had agreed and only brought it up from time to time. Sometime through words and others through action. The latter always got Kojuro flustered and pink! Having Masamune in his arms always made him nervous, even if it was just a kiss.

Back to the story at hand!

It was going to be their first time together, but Kojuro paused when Masamune took off his shirt. Then, some of the marks had been fresh and just starting to heal. It took him a second to realize why Kojuro was hesitating. He figured the other man had just lost his nerve again.

"Why?" It was such a simple question, but Masamune was unable to answer it. Kojuro was holding his arm gingerly in his hands. He frowned at the marks, and worry was clear on his face. "Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

Masamune shrugged in reply. What was he supposed to say in a moment like this? They were both still naked, but now with waning hard-ons, and it was just so awkward! He said this, and Kojuro just looked sadder.

"What's wrong?"

"You're killing the mood."

"Masamune, you know you can talk to me right?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He had to apologize for his tone immediately after he spoke. "Not now alright."

Kojuro had visibly deflated by this point. It was clear he wanted to say more, but he didn't want things to escalate. Instead he kiss his arm over one of the many scars before saying, "If you change your mind, I'm willing to listen."

Nothing happened that night. It left Masamune to wonder if he had let Kojuro too close. Regardless he was the closet person to him to begin with. But now he couldn't help but think that Kojuro was starting to see him for who he really was, and no longer wanted him. He liked to think that Kojuro was nothing like the others. They has been together too long for that to be the case!

Right?

They ended up sharing the bed like always did when Kojuro stays over. The older man was behind him, holding him in place as they both struggled to stay on the twin size bed. It was almost laughable that they thought of having sex here. There was no way that one of them wouldn't had fallen off at least once!

"You'll stop right?" Kojuro asked. His voice was laced with sleep. It was the last thought on his mind as he went to sleep. Masamune gave him no answer.

In the end Kojuro told his parents, and they told Masamune's uncle, his current legal guardian. Masamune had been pissed. Kojuro had no reason to tell anyone! Now his uncle was making him see some sort of doctor about it! Kojuro was calm about the outburst as if he had been expecting it.

"I won't apologize for anything," his voice was calm. "I care about you. I don't want to see you hurting yourself because of whatever is going on."

They didn't talk for a few weeks after that. Kojuro made a few attempts at contact but he got no reply. He figured Masamune wouldn't want to talk for a while, if he ever talked to him again. He was okay with this as long as it meant Masamune was getting help.

Kojuro had eventually come over to see if he was okay. Masamune had humored him and agreed to see him. They made small talk the whole time. Then Kojuro worked up the courage to ask how he was doing with therapy. Masamune glared, and complained about Kojuro sticking his noise where it doesn't belong.

That was when Kojuro had declared his love him. It was bad timing, but he had meant it. That was how they got to this point. Masmaune had been too taken aback to answer properly, and now he was avoiding him.

When they did see each other again it had been a few months, and Masamune apologized for his outburst. Kojuro said it was okay and asked if he was doing better. Masamune deflated at that point. Kojuro was always concerned about him and even after everything that he did and said, he just wanted to make sure that he was okay. He knows he apologized, but he doesn't think he could make up for it.

He was such a shitty friend and such an inconsiderate lover!

"I'm feeling better," He lied. He felt like shit, and he was tired of that damn doctor trying to get him to talk. They hadn't even broached the subject of cutting, but he knew better. He knew they were poking and prodding trying to find a reason so they could be in control of the conversation when they brought it up.

"You don't have to push yourself." Kojuro kissed his forehead.

"They told me I have Borderline Personality Disorder, or some shit like that! They put me on medication."

"Is it helping?"

"Kind of. They gave me this antidepressant to go with it. I kind of feel a difference."

"In a good way?"

"I guess. I'm not as…upset anymore I guess…"

Kojuro nodded as he took in the new information. He took Masamune's hands in his and he smiled. He was just glad to see him again, glad to talk to him again, and glad to see that he was doing better. That tired look he always had about him was gone and his complexion was richer.

"I'm glad." Kojuro smiled and pressed their foreheads together.

"You're always so kind to me," Masamune couldn't fight back the smile on his face as Kojuro pulled him close. He missed this!

"Well, you're supposed to be kind to those you love."

Masamune's cheeks turned pink as his mouth broke into a grin. He wanted to say that he loved Kojuro as well, but his words wouldn't come to him. Which didn't really matter, he was a man of action, not words. He kissed him instead, trying to show his gratitude to him and how much he cared for him.

"I missed you," Masamune murmured against Kojuro's lips. His arms wrapped around the other man's shoulders. Kojuro was pulling him closer so they were chest to chest now, but he started to push him back. Masamune stumbled backwards a few steps. Kojuro followed the motion until he had Masamune against the wall.

"Koju," Masamune gasped when the other man started to kiss his neck. They were pressed together and it was clear that Kojuro was hard. It had been a while since they had seen each other so it made sense that he would want to do be as close as possible.

But this was different, it was like that time when they almost…

"Masamune…" His voice was mumbled as he tried to kiss and nibble his neck. "Can I?" His hands were on the front of Masamune's pants gently stroking him.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He hadn't expected things to progress so quickly! Yet, Kojuro was kissing down Masamune's torso through his clothes. His hands worked quickly to undo his belt. He started to pull down the pants and boxers at the same time.

He was barely hard at this point, and it made him wish the lights were off. He wasn't big flaccid. Truth be told he was a bit below average. There wasn't much to talk about until he got hard. Kojuro didn't seem to mind. He took Masamune into his mouth and began to suck softly. It didn't take much for Masamune to start to grow hot and bothered. His dick was throbbing lightly and growing as Kojuro progressed.

Masamune's hands threaded themselves through Kojuro's hair and pulled on the strands as his fingered got tangled. He was trying to push Kojuro further down, but the other man was going at his own pace and leaving Masamune withering against the wall. The room was soon filled with the sounds of Kojuro slurping and sucking on Masamune's hard length. Silvia started to pool around the base of his cock and in his pubic hairs.

Kojuro used it as lube, and started to put a finger inside of the other man. He was encouraged by the moans coming from above. He made sure to move slowly letting his finger linger. Once it was inside he would wiggle it a little, and Masamune would let out a breathy sigh and pivot his hip. A second finger was added and he started to move faster. All the while, he was looking for Masamune's prostate. He knew he found it when the dragons knees buckled and he let out a sharp cry.

He'd lost his balance, and Kojuro was now the only thing keeping him up. Masamune was starting to lose it. Kojuro had slowed down all movement once again. His fingers barely moved, they only scissor him, but even that was done sparingly. Most frustrating of all Kojuro only had the tip of his cock in his mouth. Not even the whole head! He gently sucked at it, letting his tongue lick the slit.

And Masamune knows, that Kojuro knows exactly what he's doing. The older man is looking up at him as he applied more suction and pressed his tongue against the fleshy head of the swollen glands. He cussed under his breath and had to look away. Every time Kojuro moved his tongue he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Kojuro swallowed around him as pre-cum started to drip and it only made Masamune harder. He could feel the end coming just around the corner.

Then Kojuro pulled away completely. Masamune whimpered at the loss of contact. He had been close! He could still feel it. His cock throbbed on the brink of orgasm. Kojuro was slowly lowering him to the floor to lay on his back. The bed was right next to them, but neither of them had interest in using it. They didn't want to break away from each other.

Kojuro started to remove his own shirt, and Masamune watched in awe. Not that he hadn't seen Kojuro shirtless before. That was a common occurrence, but there was something different about the mood between them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was aware of it.

Kojuro's hands were on the hem of his own pants now. The belt, button and zipper are all but forgotten. He was pink in the face as he started to remove them right in front of Masamune's eyes. His cock, now free from its confines, twitched and jerked until it was standing fully erect between his legs.

Masamune sat up and scooted closer. He loosely closed his hand around Kojuro's length and stroked him the way he would himself. Kojuro groaned and watched the way Masamune caressed him. He shivered in ecstasy when he watched the pink tip disappear and reappear as Masamune touched him. He moaned again and his eyes fell closed as he let Masamune do as he pleased. He dragon had started to kiss his neck and move down his chest.

"Masamune," his hips rocked with the movement of the hand. Yet, after a few more thrust he removed the hand. "I don't want to cum too soon," he explained when Masamune frowned. He kissed him to ease his worry. The other man accepted the gesture and didn't object to Kojuro helping to get his shirt off and his pants and boxers from around his ankle.

Kojuro reached up and pulled the blankets from off the bed.

"Really?" Masamune raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"The floor is hard." He answered simply spreading them out. It was a bit of a mess but he managed to get them in place, and a pillow under Masamune's head. There was a long pause between them after that was done. Kojuro was hovering over Masamune, just looking at him, and he was looking back.

Slowly, and with hesitation Kojuro lowered himself to lay on top of Masamune. They both moaned. Masamune's arms wrapped around Kojuro's shoulders. They still didn't move even though their erections were pressed against each other. Every part of them was pressed together now, and it was overwhelming to the both of them.

Kojuro kissed him deeply, but it wasn't like those hungry kisses from earlier. He was taking his time to map out Masamune's mouth with his lounge. Masamune was just as eager and met him half way with a moan. Their bodies arched and moved against each other and the friction was starting to light that spark between them again and passion bloomed in their loins.

"Kojuro," he held back a moan as he spread his legs to give his partner room. They were lining up with each other so Kojuro could go inside. The tip of his cock was resting just against Masamune's entrance.

Masamune looked down briefly before he had to look away. His breathing became labored as he anticipated Kojuro's next move. The tip was leaking on him as Kojuro slip against his puckered entrance. He knows Kojuro can't be teasing in a time like this! He wanted him inside him so badly.

"We need lube…" Kojuro suddenly broke the kiss.

"Keep going," he pleaded. "I'll be fine."

Kojuro just kissed him as a response. He wasn't going to do something that could possibly hurt him. His hand reached around under the bed. He could have sworn he dropped his tube of Vaseline the other night. Once he found it, he undid the cap and applied some to his fingers and pressed them inside of Masamune until he felt that his insides were lubed enough. Then he put some on his cock, and he was ready.

"I'm going to go slow," He was looking everywhere but Masamune's face as he said this. Masamune was grateful for that, because his face was cherry red now. Kojuro had spread his legs a bit further so he had more room to fit, and so he could better see where to enter. He used one hand to steady himself and the other to position himself.

Masamune's mouth opened in a silent moan as Kojuro finally pushed inside. It was just the head, but he had never been spread this far out before. More slowly pushed inside every time he started to loosen up. This was much different than being fingered. It was so thick, and hot! He could feel it throbbing inside of him as Kojuro groaned, waiting to be able to move.

"Kojuro…" He was going to say more but Kojuro was kissing him again. They were flush against each other, leaving Masamune's erection trapped between them.

"I'm going to move," Kojuro warned before he slowly started to move pull out then push back in. He made the mistake of looking at Masamune's face as he did so, and got to watch as he became misty eyed and moaned. He too had the same dazed face, but he wasn't as aware of it.

He repeated the motion unable to look away as Masamune's face and voice spoke of the pleasure he was experiencing. It was weird, further back inside of him would start to tighten up the moment Kojuro pulled out, but open up to him greedily when he pushed back in. He moaned when this happened. He couldn't explain how this felt! Good? That might be the right word, but it was more than that.

Kojuro was a mess above him. His hair was everywhere and sticking to his skin because he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His brow was dripping and his eye was half was closed as he panted and moaned with every thrust. It was so tight and hot inside of Masamune, and lube let him move quickly and fluidly. The sounds Masamune was making fueled his drive.

"Koju, ahh, right there!" Masamune's arms wrapped around him when he hit his prostate. Kojuro slowed down as he made sure to hit that spot over and over again knowing that it was pushing Masamune closer to the edge. He wanted this to last. He wanted this to be good for the both of them. He wanted to keep hearing those delicious cries of pleasure and have Masamune completely wrap himself around him. More importantly, he did want to pull out.

Masamune felt the same. This felt so natural for them to be together like this, for Kojuro to be a part of him. With every thrust in he felt more and more complete. It was hard to explain but he took comfort in the fact that he could tell Kojuro was the same right now. He was looking at him so lovingly and in awe as they both drowned in pleasure.

Their bodies moved together slowly as they arched and twisted in the sheets. They could feel each other's heartbeats because of the way they were pressed together, and it took their breaths away how they were in sync.

But like everything in this world, all good things come to an end. Kojuro was picking up the pace as his threshold raised and he needed more in order to achieve the same feeling he once had. Masamune wrapped his legs around his waist trying to pull him in deeper. Kojuro buried his face in the crook of Masamune's neck as they both tensed for their upcoming release.

"Koju, ah, ah, I'm close," Masamune's moans became whimpers. His nails dug into Kojuro's back leaving red-crescent moons. The pace raised and Masamune almost wasn't able to breath. Not because of how fast they were going, or how good it felt, but because he was still coherent enough to hear what Kojuro was mumbling. His words were broken between moans and cries, as he was holding back himself from coming too soon.

It was in this moment that he confessed to him, over and over again, chanting how much he loved him. Again, Masamune found himself unable to answer him with words. Instead his back arched off the blankets. His thighs quivered and his heals dug into the other man's back.

It wouldn't be much longer now.

"Ka ah ah ah," Masamune's words were garble. Not that Kojuro was much better. But Masamune's eye was threatening to roll in the back of his head with the way Kojuro was hitting his prostate with every thrust. It was like starting a fire with sticks, but the friction was lighting the fire of passion between them. It wouldn't quiet catch; but the burn was still there, and oh, it was so nice! It left them melting and withering together.

"Oh," Masamune's voice was on the cusp of pleasure and rapture. His cock was twitching and leaking and his ass tightened around Kojuro right as his orgasm washed over him. "Ka ah! Kaggetsuna ah ah ah!"

"Ah!" Kojuro's eyes widen when he heard Masamune call out his given name. Hearing it pushed him over the edge. His hips jerked and quivered as he came inside of him. His whole body reacted to the way Masamune was pulling him in deeper. Masamune still looked blissfully dazed as he came down from his high.

"I love you," Masamune panted. "I love you so much." He didn't seem to be aware of what he was saying. He was kissing any part of Kojuro's face that he could reach.

"Masamune…" He let himself collapse on top of his lover. He let himself be pampered by Masamune's gentle kisses. The grip around him had loosened, but they stayed close and pulled the blankets around themselves too keep warm as their bodies started to cool down.

Kojuro finally pulled out and rolled to his side. His still had his arm around Masamune and pulled him closer so they were chest to chest. The dragon was still insisting on showering Kojuro in love. Butterfly kisses lined his jaw neck and chest. It was another minute before he started to slow down and doze.

"Kojuro," he mumbled against his neck.

"Yeah?" He was running his fingers through his hair.

"Thank you, for looking out for me. It really does mean a lot to me. I just…wasn't ready to deal with everything when you brought it up. I don't think I ever would have been if I'm being honest with myself…"

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Kojuro yawned. "Even if you hated me forever I still would have told somebody."

"Really?"

"Even if we don't stay together, I just want you to be alright in the long run." He blushed as he spoke. He was being sincere. He just wanted Masamune to be happy.

"Thank you," Masamune kissed his cheek. "I…"

"Shhh," Kojuro quieted him with a kiss. "It's all in the past now. Don't let it get to you. I know that you weren't rational and I didn't take anything you said to offense."

"Koju…"

Masamune still couldn't shake the feeling that Kojuro was too good from him, and that he didn't deserve any of his kindness.

Fin!

Reviews would be loved!


End file.
